


Swap It Up

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Pastel-Punk Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pastel Phil Lester, Punk Dan, Punk Phil Lester, Sharing Clothes, These are the worst tags I've ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Pastel Dan? Punk Phil? Punk Dan?? Pastel Phil??? Pastel Punk Dan and Phil????Swap it up.





	Swap It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulpphiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/gifts).



> Obligatory note: these men have their own lives, I don't want to infringe on that, please never show them this work or force this on them, I support them no matter what, I'm doing this for my own enjoyment, blah blah blah. 
> 
> Enjoy the thing I spewed out in record time and decided to share with the internet!

“Dan, I need that back! Give it to me.” Phil’s voice filled the silence, a slight whine to it, but then again, what are you to do when your boyfriend of two years steals your favorite jacket and refuses to give it back? “Come on...” It wasn’t like Dan to act like this, his pastel boyfriend was usually calm and mild mannered, preferring soothing cups of tea and yoga to ransacking and thievery. 

 

Though, was it really considered thievery if he shared everything with him anyway? Okay, maybe he was making this out to be a little bigger than it needed to be. 

 

“Make me, Lester.” The words shot from Dan’s mouth before he could stop them, even as he fought back a small giggle, pulling the sleeves of the leather jacket down further over his hands, gleeful with rebellion. The jacket was a little big on him, but it smelled like Phil, and he absolutely loved it. It had been forever since he had even tried to test Phil in any way, but he remembered why he used to now. He was just so freaking adorable when he was stressed, pale face slightly flushed and posture nervous. Nothing like the “bad boy” outer shell Dan knew he loved to project to others. It only increased the thrill that he knew he was the only one who could make Phil act like this, all flustered and childish.

 

“You’re going to stretch it out!” Phil’s eyes widened in fear, the volume of his voice increasing slightly due to worry. He ran his fingers through his accidental quiff nervously and straightened out the glasses he would never admit that he wore. “Please be careful…”

 

“Chill out you big baby.” Dan smirked. “What do you think, does it suit me?” He did a little twirl, striking a pose. 

 

Phil took this moment to fully observe his boyfriend. His baby blue overalls were on top of a lower cut pink shirt today, showing off his pale milky skin and one of his collarbones. One of the straps was off of his shoulder, hanging against his arm. His now naturally curly hair was fluffed up almost to the point of ringlets today, and a flower crown rested delicately upon his head. To complete his look, Phil’s favorite (now stolen) jacket had been put on, the sleeves pulled down over his hands almost as if this was another of Dan’s stretchy jumpers. Phil had no idea where the sudden streak of rebellion and sass had come from, but he kind of liked it. He took yet another moment just to drink in the sight before him.  _ Damn it, he looks hot.  _

 

Dan saw his lingering gaze, and another wicked smile appeared on his face. “I’ll give it back on one condition.”

 

_ I know I’m going to regret this.  _ “What is it?” Phil watched his boyfriend’s face split into a grin.

~•~•~•~•~

“I can’t do this Dan, I look stupid!” Phil was beginning to doubt himself as he looked himself over in the mirror one more time, turning to look at his left side, and then his right. “I don’t look anything like you want me to.”

 

“Just come out, trust me Phil.” Dan’s voice echoed slightly as he called to him from the other side of the bathroom door, waiting patiently. “I’m ready, and I want to see how my beautiful boyfriend looks!” A quick pause. “Do you want your jacket back or not?” He tilted the chair he was sitting in back before letting it fall to the floor with a thunk.

 

There was a moment of silence, and then Phil called out once more, “Promise you won’t laugh if you think I look stupid?” 

 

The responding chuckle from outside was enough of an answer for him.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this…” He murmured quietly. With a shake of his head, Phil unlatched the lock, stepping through to meet Dan, keeping his gaze firmly on the ground as he blushed furiously. “See? I told you I looked stupid…” He muttered, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly. “The tattoos especially…”

 

Phil was wearing one of Dan’s softest periwinkle shirts, as well as some mint green jeans. He had removed his piercings, and instead of burning his hairs into submission like he always did before he went out, he kept them to be fluffed slightly more, in a quiff. He also opted to keep wearing his glasses, accentuating his stark blue eyes, and the same light blue flower crown that was on Dan’s head earlier now rested on his own locks. His tattoos were on display, yes, but they didn’t clash quite as terribly as Phil thought they did. The almost tribal swirls of black along his collarbones were just peeking out from under one side of the shirt, and the other swirls down his arms showed slightly through the sheer fabric. Dan sucked in a breath quickly, casually crossing his legs. 

 

Phil’s face flushed even further as he continued to stare at the floor, but having heard Dan’s gasp. “I know, it looks stupid…” he whispered, his face burning a bright red in his shame.  _ Why is this such a big deal for me?  _  He hated when he got like this, too emotional to keep his voice from wavering. “I’ll just-“ 

 

Suddenly Dan was there, cupping the back of his head and pressing his mouth onto Phil’s. Phil could feel Dan’s smirk against his lips, and he just kissed him back harder, nipping a little at Dan’s soft bottom lip and putting his hands lightly around Dan’s waist. He could hear a soft whimper escape Dan’s throat as he deepened the kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, Dan’s arms slid down to Phil’s neck, and he looked him in the eyes. “You look beautiful.” 

 

The sincerity of Dan’s statement threw him off. He looked deep into those chocolate eyes, and felt his cheeks begin to color. “Dan, I- um.” He blinked and did a double take. “Are you wearing eyeliner?” 

 

Dan blushed slightly, casting his eyes downward, then looking up through his thick lashes. “You were taking so long, I thought I’d get in on the swap. So you didn’t feel so alone.” 

 

Phil chuckled as he noted the ripped jeans, leather jacket, and band shirt. “You look better as a punk than I do, Teddy Bear.” 

 

Dan pulled Phil back to him, their lips colliding once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but my headcanon is that if they dated, that's definitely what Phil would call Dan. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, I live off of them. :)


End file.
